Cao Cao
Cao Cao | tmname=Mèngdé | image=Cao Cao face.jpg | size=250px | caption=Cao Cao Artwork | gender=Male | relatives= Family= Great Grandfather: Cao Jie Grandfather: Cao Teng Father:'''Cao Song '''Brother: Cao De Uncle: Lü Boshe ƒ |-| Wives & Children= Wives: Empress Bian, Lady Liu, Lady Ding Sons with Empress Bian: Cao Pi, Cao Zhang, Cao Zhi, Cao Xiong Sons with Lady Liu: Cao Ang, Cao Shuo Sons with Lady Huan: Cao Chong, Cao Ju, Cao Yu Sons with Lady Du: Cao Lin, Cao Gun Sons with Lady Qin: Cao Xuan, Cao Jun Sons from Lady Yin: Cao Ju Sons with Other Consorts: Cao Gan, Cao Shan, Cao Biao, Cao Qin, Cao Cheng, Cao Zheng, Cao Jing, Cao Jun, Cao Ji, Cao Hui, Cao Mao |-| Relatives= >'Younger Cousins:' Cao Ren, Cao Chun, Cao Hong Nephew: Cao Anmin Distant Nephew: Cao Xiu, Cao Zhen Horse: Shadow Runner | Information=. Description= *'Abilities:'Sword Puppetry *'Height:'5'9" *'Age:'22 *'Born:' 155 AD *'Died:' 220 AD Posthumously known as Emperor Wu (武皇帝). |-| Title= *'Titles and Rank:' *Northern Commandant of Luoyang *Prefect of Dunqiu *Gentleman- consultant of the Imperial Court *Chief Commandant of Cavalry *Chancellor of Jinan *Grand Administrator of Dongjun *Colonel in Charge of the Army *Colonel of the Resolute Cavalry *General Who Displays Firmness *Grand Administrator of Dongjun *Governor of Yanzhou *General Who Establishes Virtue *General Who Guards the East *Marquis of Feiting *Intendant of the Affairs of the Masters of Writing *Colonel Director of Retainers *General-in-chief *Marquis of Wuping *Minister of Works *General of Chariots and Cavalry *Lieutenant-Chancellor *Duke of Wei *King of Wei *The Man|-| Apperance= Romance of the Three Kingdoms Chapters Appear: 1–6, 10–77, 78, 79–82, 85, 88, 91, 93, 94, 96, 97, 99, 106, 109, 111, 114, 119, 120 | type=Wei | default= . *Yellow Turban Rebellion *Hulao Gate *Yan Province *Xu Province *Xiaopei *Guandu *Chibi *Tong Gate *Hanzhong }} Information http://kongming.net/encyclopedia/Cao-Cao - Informations The founder of Wei Kingdom . Cao Cao's Army http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Wei -Cao Cao's Army *Bao Rong *Bao Shao *Bao Xin *Bao Xun *Bian Bing *Bo Xiaochong *Cai Mao *Cao Anmin *Cao Chun *Cao Hong *Cao Xi *Cao Xiu *Cao Xun *Cao Zhen *Cao Zun *Chang Xi *Che Zhou *Chen Gong *Chen Jun *Chen Mu *Chen Zao *Cheng Gongying *Chi Lu *Dian Man *Dian Wei *Dong Heng *Dong Xi *Dongli Gun *Du Xi *Feng Kai *Fu Fang *Gao Lan *Gao Zuo *Ge Yong *Guan Yu - for a time *Han Hao *Han Mang *Han Xuan *Han Xuan (style name: Jingran) *Hou Cheng *Hou Xuan *Jiao Chu *Jin Xuan *Li Dian *Li Fu *Li Tong *Liu Xun *Lu Kuang *Lu Qian *Lu Xiang *Meng Da *Niu Jin *Pang De *Shen Dan *Shen Yi *Shi Bao *Song Xian *Sun Li *Wang Ping *Wei Xu *Wen Pin *Xiahou Ba *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou He *Xiahou Hui *Xiahou Shang *Xiahou Wei *Xiahou Xian *Xiahou Yuan *Xu Chu *Xu Shu *Yan Xing *Yang Qiu *Yang Xiu *Yu Jin *Yue Jin *Zang Ba *Zhai Yuan *Zhao Ang *Zhao Fan *Zhang Lu *Zhang Ming *Zhang Nan *Zhang Yan *Zhong Yao *Zhu Ling Popular Quotation Quote 1= *Romance of the Three Kingdoms: Chapter 4 Cao Cao said, “Better that I betray the world than let the world betray me.” 负我。 |-| Quote 2= *Romance of the Three Kingdoms: Chapter 59 Fighting Ma Chao, Cao Cao said, “You despised me because I had no wall to my camp, but lo! in one single night, God has made me a wall. Do you not think it time to give in?” 築就，汝何不早降！” |-| Quote 3= *Romance of the Three Kingdoms: Chapter 72 Cao Cao said, “I like to kill people in my dreams, so when I fall asleep be sure not to come too close.” Curiosities References }}